ODT-Zero
ODT-Zero was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 2 of Dutch Robot Wars. In its only televised appearance, it was defeated in the first round by √3; of which Team ODT captain Alexander Russchen was a team member. Team ODT originally intended to enter Dutch Series 2 with a robot known as Übervolt. However, it could not be finished in time, so ODT-Zero was built and entered in its place; construction took place within the space of eight days. Design ODT-Zero was an invertible, wedge shaped robot, with two large, exposed wheels. It sported a rear-hinged flipping arm, a rarity in the Dutch series, although this was not seen in action. ODT-Zero was reasonably mobile, but had a large ground clearance at the rear. Design-wise, ODT-Zero is a scaled up version of ODT 0.33, one third of √3, as both robots were built by the same team. ODT-Zero and ODT 0.33 shared the same electrical system, but their first televised fight was against each other, so hours before the fight ODT-Zero had to be fitted with a brand new electrical system. It was completely untested, which was why the team were not allowed to use ODT-Zero's flipping arm. After losing the fight, the drive system of ODT-Zero was fitted to S.O.Xbot, also part of √3. The weapon system was the upgraded system out of the robot's predecessor, ODT-001. The Team ODT-Zero was entered into the Dutch Wars by Team ODT, captained by Alexander Russchen, the builder of the robot, and was joined by his teammates Arnoud Blom and Tsjeard Tuinenga. However, Alexander Russchen was also an irreplaceable member of the √3 team as one of the robot's driver, so when ODT-Zero fought √3 in its only battle, ODT-Zero was entered solely by temporary captain Arnoud Blom, and Tsjeard Tuinenga. Robot History Dutch Series 2 ODT-Zero competed in Heat E, and faced the three-way clusterbot √3 in the first round. Before the battle began, Alexander Russchen was forced to abandon Team ODT in order to control ODT-0.33, entrusting his own robot with teammates Arnoud Blom and Tsjeard Tuinenga. At the start of the battle, ODT-Zero slowly moved across the arena towards and over the Drop Zone square, where it was rounded up, chased and blocked by S.O.Xbot. Elevation and ODT-0.33 eventually joined the fray, surrounding and trying to push ODT-Zero towards the Flame Pit; after being lifted by Elevation, ODT-Zero reversed and drove itself over the Floor Spinner. It proceeded to bump into Elevation and S.O.Xbot again, but got underneath the former as the two thirds of √3 tried to impede its movements. ODT-Zero was momentarily lifted onto one wheel by ODT-0.33, but again backed away and made a lunge for S.O.Xbot. Eventually, it pushed S.O.Xbot towards the pit, but was almost pushed in itself by Elevation, and struggled for traction as both S.O.Xbot and Elevation tried to pit it together. ODT-0.33 proceeded to get underneath ODT-Zero in an attempt to help its other two thirds, but as before, ODT-Zero backed away, and responded by pushing ODT-0.33 towards the pit. However, it was soon blocked by S.O.Xbot, and lifted by both Elevation and ODT-0.33 as all three thirds of √3 surrounded it. ODT-Zero struggled to avoid √3 as it was lifted by Elevation and S.O.Xbot again; the latter two parts proceeded to push it into Shunt. It sustained a few axe blows from Shunt, but drove off Elevation and S.O.Xbot just as Mr. Psycho approached. However, ODT-Zero struggled to drive effectively for the remainder of the battle, with both it and ODT-0.33 ending the battle near the Flame Pit. The battle went to a Jury's decision, which went in favour of √3. While Russchen himself would continue to compete with ODT-0.33 as a result, ODT-Zero was therefore eliminated from Dutch Series 2. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars ODT-Zero's predecessor, ODT-001, was a two-wheel drive, wedge-shaped robot armed with front-hinged flipper, which competed at the Dutch Robot Games. This robot later contributed parts towards ODT-Zero, including its flipper mechanism. Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1 Category:Invertible Robots